


Box of Competition?

by 104vets



Series: Happy Holidays! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chocolate, F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day, its up to u guys again, non-binary!Hange Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets
Summary: During the dead of the night, Levi and Mikasa found themselves on the kitchen together.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Happy Holidays! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068704
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a valentines hc i made with 3 of my aottwt friends last December 18: Meri (fantasyphs), Janelle (kyuujuuhachi), and L (levihannn)
> 
> im currently writing this Jan 24 (HELLO AN AOT EP RELEASE) bcs im in need for sc interactions
> 
> currently Feb 11 as im writing this and hange's pronouns will fluctuate from she/her from time to time, just a head's up!

"Good morning, Captain!"

Levi's eyebrows furrowed when someone greeted him way too loud first thing in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, his gaze met a pair of bright brown ones. "What do you want?" He asks, trying not to sound pissed since he woke up without Hange by his side, also because he don't want to ruin Sasha's enthusiastic mood for whatever petty reason it was.

"Nothing?" She questioned back, "Oh! Also! Valentine's is in two days now! I can't wait to buy chocolates!" She exclaimed, stomping her feet in an exciting manner.

"Sasha, for the nth time, you can't buy a whole store." Jean said, sighing, and Sasha waved him off, totally not caring because she knows she can and she'll find a way to do so. Heck, she knows she can drag Eren to convince the store owners to do so just like he did when they were buying a camera for the first time.

"Good morning, Captain. Hange-san prepared breakfast." Armin told him, smiling gently at him so Levi softened a bit and muttered a "thanks". He walks to the table and joins Connie and Mikasa who are currently eating their breakfast.

"Why aren't you with Hange out in the market?" Mikasa asked.

"Ask them." Levi retorted back, not in the mood to bicker with the younger woman, not when Hange never told him they are out in the market.

Connie sighed, slightly letting out a chuckle, "Can you guys not fight?"

"How come you aren't used to it?" Jean asks and immediately regrets it when both Levi and Mikasa glare at him. Walking away from the dining table, he decides to join Sasha and Armin out in the garden.

"Speaking of Valentines, do you guys have any plans for it?" Connie asks. "I think Sasha will just be out and dragging us to buy every goddamn chocolate there is." Mikasa chuckles, knowing damn well Connie isn't lying and that Sasha may be uncontrollable since chocolate isn't always being sold.

Finishing up, Mikasa speaks, "There's nothing much to do, it's just stores selling extra flowers and chocolates." Connie shrugs, simply accepting and agreeing with what she just said, but Levi knows there's already a plan forming in her head.

So when he looks up to her walking to the sink, she glances back; already knowing that Levi knows too. "Tell me when you guys finish, I'll wash the dishes." Mikasa says and Connie offered a hum while Levi continues eating. After a while when they finished, Connie offered to put Levi's plates on the sink, the former nodded to the door and outside were Hange and Eren entering the gate.

Levi walks to the porch and crosses his arms, Eren greeted him a good morning and he grunts in response. When Hange walk to him, he glares which they chuckled at. "Come on, is that how you greet me first thing?" Hange said, trying to guilt trip him that the both of them know won't work.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

"Clingy as ever." Hange comments, gently grabbing his cheeks for a quick peck. "I saw we lack some gardening tools to plant more of Mikasa and Sasha's sunflowers, and the rest of the plants. And Eren told me he saw a shop that sells quality stuff so we both went."

Levi glances and saw Eren rushing to Jean to lend him the tools they just bought. Was I this focused on Hange I didn't notice Eren going outside? He sighs and looks at Hange who smiles at him, he grabs their hand and drags them inside, "Did you even eat breakfast?"

"Um, not yet actually."

"You made breakfast but you haven't..." Levi deadpans. "Did you get carried away with what the brat said?" Hange smiles sheepishly but Levi, as always, already expected it.

While Hange walks upstairs to their shared room to fix themself, Levi prepares their breakfast. It wasn't after a good five minutes when he hears double the footsteps, "Eren and Jean are currently fixing the land for the sunflowers outside." Levi glances and it was Mikasa they're with who has a pleased smile on her face.

Hange walks to Levi and sits on their usual spot, with Hange eating and talking at the same time, Levi can't help but to be annoyed and wipe some food out of the corners of their mouth; and Mikasa looks back to see exactly just that scene and the soft smile on her face grows.

* * *

Levi is sitting outside the porch, reading a book Armin lent him when the former asked since Hange's books are way too technical for him. Luckily, at the very least, Armin has interesting books, as what he likes to label it to annoy the hell out of Hange, and he's always successful.

Just right now, Hange scoffed when they saw him holding it as they pass by the porch to help Sasha with the plants she's watering. Levi smiles and shakes his head because of their pettiness, even if they'd talk about it to him in the end.

His peaceful resuming of reading the book about tea cultures was duly interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder twice. "What?" He asks, then the person taps him again four times so he sighs and looks at the said person, shoulders dropping when he saw it's Mikasa, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Do you have plans for Valentine's? At least with Hange-san?" She asks, Levi stares to make sure she's being serious.

And she is.

He closes the book (not after leaving a bookmark, of course) and gestures for her to sit at the empty seat across him, she follows. "So?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't thought of it." He answers. He glances at Mikasa, "How about with your Eren?" Mikasa quickly avoids his gaze and hides her lips on her dearest scarf. Levi scoffs, shaking his head in amusement.

"Same with you." She answers after recovering from her small embarrassment. He gives her a small nod as both of them watches the scenery before them, Eren suddenly running after Sasha who grabbed the tool he was just using to dig a portion of the land in the garden, with Connie tripping Eren on purpose but all else fails when both Eren and Sasha fall to the ground, hitting Jean who was holding the watering can.

Levi sighs way too deeply that Mikasa was concerned it was all of the air in his lungs, slightly more concerned than her three friends on the ground, all wet due to water in the said can.

"What happened...?" Armin asks, obviously worried while Hange bursts out laughing at the chaos right before them which eased Connie who was nervous because they've been tending to the garden all morning that he (and the others) thought Hange will be pissed off. And they know better than to not anger the previous Commander.

In the end, everyone out in the garden laughed while the Ackermans just smiled at the view. "Let's give them chocolates." Mikasa suggests which caught Levi off guard.

"Store-bought ones? Do you know which Sasha likes best?" He asks, even though he knows Sasha will eat just about anything they give, he still wants to make sure it's what she actually likes.

Mikasa shakes her head, "No, like make them one." She says, and Levi stops for a moment to let her words sink in. He stares at her and Mikasa is already feeling the regret spreading through her guts because why in the hell would she actually even ask for help on the most stingy superior she's ever had?

She sighed, more so grunted, about to tell him to forget about it and that she'll do it on her own when Levi speaks, "Are you asking for my help?" Levi does not know whether to be concerned or amused when he saw a vein visibly appearing on Mikasa's neck the millisecond he utters those words of annoyance yet genuine question. If glares could kill, Levi would be dead on his seat already.

Mikasa closes her eyes and relaxes her back on the seat, if it wasn't for her friends and for her so-called parent figures, she'd definitely place her pride first and foremost. "If you'd like to view it that way, then so be it." Levi hides a smile at the tone the younger was using, definitely not mocking him.

"Well because it is."

_That's fucking it._

"Tsk! Never mind I asked." Mikasa says, abruptly standing up and Levi is not even in the tiniest shocked her relaxed figure dissolved right before his eyes. If calm, Mikasa would've find it fun that the Captain found her actions stupid.

Before walking away towards the living room to make herself tea, "I never declined." He said and Mikasa momentarily stopped, blinking, she just muttered a small "oh" before sitting on her chair again then Levi speaks once more, "Are we gonna keep it a secret?" Mikasa notices he was looking at a particular direction and so she follows his gaze, she softens as well when she saw the previous Commander smiling at the sunflowers Jean just gave them.

"I don't think we can." Mikasa answers and Levi looks at her, she was flustered with his stare as if asking their Ackerman abilities to hide secret and stupid surprises for their loved ones. "Well, I mean we can ask for their opinion on what type of chocolates they would like." She added almost in a defensive manner and Levi rolls his eyes.

"They would accept anything, wouldn't they?" He asks once more, gaze going out in the garden again, she follows once more as Eren and Jean take turns giving the rest of the sunflowers stupid names. Mikasa hummed, remembering how they accepted the sweaters she and Hange made last Christmas. "Okay, then. Fine by me."

"I think we can start tomorrow." She said in a light tone and Levi takes note of the pleasant tinge on her voice. "Let's leave by 6."

"What are you in a hurry for?"

"I'd be more tempted to make them other treats too when other stores open by then." She confesses, a pink blush appearing on her cheeks and Levi scoffs as if he wouldn't feel the same. "I'll make us tea." She says, immediately proceeding inside the house, simultaneously, Hange and the rest of the kids were also finished playing around.

"Jean gave me sunflowers." Hange beamed as if it wasn't from their very own garden.

"Great." Levi commented and the former chuckled with his lack of enthusiasm.

"Mikasa! Can you make us a cup too?" Connie asked when he smelled the tea leaves brewing, the rest of them except Hange going inside. Hange waited till they were all settled down before they sit on a chair opposite to Levi.

"What did you and Mikasa talk about?"

"You'll know tomorrow." He said, grabbing their hands and caressing the dirt off of it as Hange smiles at his gentle actions.

"But can't I know now?" They plead, pouting, trying to obviously persuade him; him who cannot be persuaded. He smirks and shakes his head. "Fine, I guess Mikasa will tell me over a cup of tea." They say, trying to sound dejected when he knows too well they can be patient enough to know if it's him.

They stand, hands still in Levi's hold, "She won't. And take a fucking bath, you stink."

Hange chuckles, "Blame the kids for that then. And bathe me if you're gonna be that stingy to me." Levi rolls his eyes, knowing damn well once more they just wanna spend more than enough time with him; not like he's complaining but he guesses a little push and pull wouldn't hurt.

"Go have a cup of tea with them, I'll prepare your bath." Levi says in a softer tone that only Hange knows way too well.

Their whole being softens, pecking his forehead and then proceeds to stare at him, "I won't, I'll have a cup of tea with you later after we bathe." Levi gives them a small smile then nodded. Before they straighten their back, he gently grabs their face and pecks their lips, Hange smiles and pecks his lips back too. "Come on now, we don't wanna scare the kids when they caught us again."

"You let them go." He says, clearly disappointed every single time Hange laughs the surprise and anxiety on the brats' faces when they caught the two doing... romantic stuff.

* * *

"Won't you guys need a hand when you buy ingredients?" Jean asked and Levi raises a brow to Mikasa who is currently tying her hair.

"I told him about it since they say they plan to go out instead." She answers simply and Levi sighs and nods in defeat. "Again, Jean, no thank you. Captain and I can manage." Jean shrugs his shoulders, knowing he's gonna get declined anyway, though he's sure they won't mind; he just knows they have something up their sleeve.

Whatever that was, no matter how simple. He's gonna appreciate it anyway. "Okay then, take care." Mikasa smiles and nods.

Levi wraps around his neck Hange's very own purple scarf just in case he felt more than clingy thinking of them again, and Mikasa has to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. The day hasn't even begun and she already knows they will piss each other off, making her contemplate to bring Jean along to mediate.

_Calm down, Mikasa. He won't fuck this up too._

She reminds herself so when Levi is done fixing himself, both gestured Jean and he waves to them. Going out of the house, Levi asks, "Any particular plan in mind?"

Mikasa nods, "Let's buy each a small box," she answers, drawing a mini rectangle in the air then she retrieves, "then have them with the chocolates they like the most. Sasha suggested a ton of them though."

Levi scoffs, "Of course she will." Mikasa coughs to hide a small laugh but Levi didn't heed, "How many did you listed?" He has to hide his amusement when she pulled up a list, with little hearts on the corner Levi reckons are from Sasha.

"Five." She answers, "Milk, white, dark, Armin wanted nuts since it's his favorite to go with chocolate, and Jean suggested raisin. The one Hange-san bought for us one time from Marley." She hands him the list and Mikasa got flustered when he flips it to the back part and see her list of baking materials they lack.

"Right, I forgot to consider these." He said and Mikasa just hums, quite happy that he indirectly acknowledged her initiative. "Are we gonna separate ways so we can buy easier?" He asks, handing her back the list she quickly puts back in her pocket.

She shakes her head, "I'll need your opinion for these stuff." He scoffs, and entertained smirk gracing his lips, and Mikasa felt herself scrunching her nose as a frown disgraces her lips, "What?" Not minding the faint red on her cheeks due to being flustered because damn did the Lady Ackerman put down her pride since she wants to be a decent friend. "It's not like you wouldn't want the best for everything."

Levi tsk-ed, "You really can't let yourself lose, huh?" Mikasa scoffs, the frown being replaced with a smirk while Levi's smirk was replaced by a scowl. "Let's buy the materials first, then."

It wasn't for a good 15 minutes that Levi finds himself massaging his temples and refraining himself from throwing the ravenette teenager across the street because every time he picks up a material, she's gonna sputter nonsense just to send him off closing his eyes, groaning, and attempting to hit her with said material he's holding.

Of course, both know he wouldn't do it but Mikasa just knows he eventually might do it. "Parchment paper? I wonder if they'll be of use with your hot-headedness." She says the second Levi picks up a box.

"If I tape your mouth, will that shut you up?" He asks, facing her, but he was quite surprised to witness her being childish, literally moving her upper body side to side like an excited child, except her face hides her amusement. Levi sighs and lets it be, he throws in the said box on the basket she's holding, he then saw the eight boxes and another slightly bigger one. Assuming it's for Eren, an idea that has been brewing on his mind made him grab a similar one.

Mikasa scoffs, "And you tell me baking isn't your forte?"

"I cook for Sasha." He says in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone and Mikasa rolls her eyes.

"I said bake, not cook."

"That's almost the same." He deadpans, not wanting to argue with the teenager early in the morning.

"No, it's not." She says, slightly pissed but she lets it go when he waves a hand and walks to another part of the shelf that sells other baking materials Mikasa listed. Once they're done, he insisted on paying since they're gonna need it once in a while and that those are "kitchen necessities". Mikasa did not argue further, since she concluded she's mostly gonna buy the ingredients for the chocolates they're gonna make.

She's not gonna say it out loud but she's more than thankful it was Levi she dragged, even though they're both meticulous, his level is on another; almost inspecting every single ingredient she picks, making sure all eight of them would enjoy it. "Which of these raisins do Jean prefer?" He asks, holding two bags.

"Oh," Mikasa blushes, "he didn't specify, he just said that he liked the one Hange-san bought." Levi hums and went with the smaller ones. Mikasa's attention was caught by a plastic pack filled with small cards on it, and she concludes she's gonna use it to write on later on.

Levi raises a brow and Mikasa motions the boxes they just bought from earlier. "Get me that letter." He says, motioning to a slightly bigger card and Mikasa complies, later on getting a different design for hers. Levi shakes his head while smirking, knowing that it's for her Eren and Mikasa has to redden for a moment once more.

She was surprised to discover just now how easy shopping for ingredients with him is, she was actually dreading that they may clash opinions even if she dragged him for his in the first place. Well, this is nice, she thinks, that not only do they get along in the battlefield but also maybe in the kitchen field.

Well, of course, we both want what's best for them. She reasons though she won't admit that she's kind of (yes, kind of, because her pride is still at the forefront) looking forward to see how their dynamic will be later on once they bake and let the rest of her friends decide on what they want.

Armin asked if it won't ruin the surprise but Sasha said it's actually a more considerate thing and that they won't see the finished product anyway, which then convinced the rest to let them watch and taste for the duo. Eren was most excited out of the six of them, seeing his lover and his mentor work together for all of them not for fighting but for baking.

Jean wants to make bets on which chocolate will they like the most, and while that sounded so risky, Connie wanted Hange's opinion but since said commander was with their beloved captain; they settled for being excited on whatever the duo will decide to make.

Mikasa smiles at the thought of her friends and Levi has to refrain himself from shitting how silly she looked because he knows he's just like that at the thought of Hange and his late veteran friends.

After paying for almost all of the ingredients, her estimation was right that other stores started to open and her eyes widened at the various treats there are. "Should we buy-"

"No." She answers, sure, adamant, fixed.

"Calm down, I said buy not make." He deadpans and she has to avoid her embarrassed gaze. She walks to a store that sells baked goods, she pointed at the croissant and then looks at Levi for approval, who simply gave her a nod.

With a happy smile on her face that oddly calm Levi down, they took a ride home.

* * *

"Welcome home, Ackerduo!" Sasha greets and Mikasa smiles at her, the boys immediately helped the two with the bags they are carrying. "Did you two even have breakfast? Hange-san prepared two extra servings for you."

"We just had tea." Levi answers and Sasha nods. She turns to Mikasa and tells her she'll be out in the garden with her Connie since Armin and Jean are busy organizing the ingredients and materials they bought. Eren calls for Mikasa on the dining table and her expression softens as she walks to said lover who immediately caresses her hair.

"There you are." Levi lifts his head to see Hange walking down the stairs. "Did you two have a difficult time earlier?" She asks and just like Mikasa, Levi's expression softens as he reaches for his spouse who hugs him.

As Mikasa sits down with Eren joining him, she asks, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"We were just done." He answers. "And remove your scarf first, it's not that cold anyway." He says, and Mikasa wasn't able to protest when he already has his hands gently removing her scarf and placing it on another chair.

While she starts eating and he starts telling her the early silliness they all did with Hange earlier, she suddenly had the urge to look not at Eren but to their so-called parents and boy was she conflicted if she's gonna regret or she's gonna soften with the sight; for Levi cups Hange's cheeks and pecks her lips that Hange smiled at.

"Tsk, flirty midget." She says and Eren laughs, seeing the exact same scene the minute Mikasa raised her head. He shakes her head and quickly kisses her cheek.

"Don't get too jealous of them." He says and he chuckles once more when she looks at him with wide eyes and faint pink cheeks.

"Tch, flirty brats." Levi's voice startled the two of them that Eren almost jumped out of his seat. The two of them reddened and Levi scowls while Hange laughs, finding their reactions adorable and sweet which Levi finds the opposite. While Eren scratches the back of his neck, Mikasa glares at Levi who glares right back.

"Anyway, Captain!" Eren says, breaking their glaring competition, "Armin said he put the cards on the TV set, just in case you might look for it." Levi hums and nods in acknowledgment.

Breakfast went smoothly since Eren and Hange collectively tries to break the forming tension whenever one of the duo speaks to irritate the other. After a while, Eren volunteers to clean their dishes just so the two could take a rest before they start baking, but of course Mikasa stayed by his side while Levi and Hange decided to hang out by the porch.

Eren catches Mikasa looking at the two with a serene look on her face, he smiles, "Reminds you of your parents?"

Mikasa almost jumped from her seat when he asked, clearing her throat, she speaks, "Not really? Kind of? I... never thought of it that way." She answers, "I'm just glad they're having the break they deserve after all."

He hums, "You told me you missed having a parent figure though, especially when Hange-san joined you with making those Christmas sweaters."

She pouts and he smiles, leaning to give her a quick peck. "Yeah I did, but I never saw them as my parents, you know? Like my actual mom and dad." She says and he nods in understanding. After he was done washing, she basically drags him to the couch to make him be her body pillow.

"Was stopping yourself from insulting Captain tired you this much?" He asks as he adjusts lying down to her comfortability, which wasn't that difficult since she immediately hugs him by the waist and snuggles to his neck. She nods and he laughs, hugging her back and caressing her head until she falls asleep.

Hange takes a peek and they smile at the view before going back beside Levi. "Mikasa's sleeping." They say and Levi rolls his eyes.

"She's the one who insisted on leaving at 6am." He grunts and Hange chuckles. "I'll have to wake her up by 10."

"To bake?" Levi nods. "Aww too bad I wouldn't be able to join, I have some papers to submit to the queen and I can't postpone it." His eyebrows furrowed and a small frown appeared on his lips. "Oh, come on! Don't make me feel guilty!" Hange says, chuckling as they peck Levi's cheek.

"How would I know what you prefer?"

"Oh, Levi. You know I'd like anything you make, but I'd want more dark chocolate ones, okay?" Levi sighs and nods.

After almost three hours of the pair chit-chatting with the four teenagers, Levi decides to wake up the sleeping couple. While Mikasa refreshens herself, Levi proceeds to prep for the things they'll need for baking. "Hey Mikasa, we'll just be in our rooms so just call us when you guys need us for taste-testing." Armin said and she nodded.

Mikasa walks to Levi as he hands her a bowl and a mixer. "Two chocolates per person?" She asks.

"Let's do the three first, then we can work on the ones with nuts and raisins." He answers and she nods. Mikasa noticed he started with the dark chocolate pack and Levi also noticed her stare, sighing, he answers her questioning look, "Hange is gonna leave in an hour, so I'll have them taste these first."

"I never knew they like dark chocolate more." Mikasa comments and Levi just hums. They started working silently and Mikasa has to refrain herself from making stupid side comments to cover up the pleasant feeling she's experiencing when, once again, she noticed how they easily work hand in hand.

Minutes passed and Hange walking down the stairs became their source of noise, they walk to the two, "Hey, I'm gonna leave! Which am I tasting first?"

"Mikasa's." Levi answers so Mikasa grabs a spare spoon and scoops a favorable amount of the white chocolate mixture, then she hands it to Hange who takes it with a small thank you.

"I think it's a little bit way too sweet." Hange comments and Mikasa nods, taking a mental note. They then look at Levi who did the same, after Hange took a taste, they laugh, "Now this needs a little bit of sweetness. I'll take my leave now, I don't want to keep the queen waiting." They pat Mikasa's head and then gives Levi a quick peck on the cheek.

"Take care." Levi says and Hange nods, proceeding to leave the house. As the two work on what Hange commented, they take turns tasting the other's mixture. "I think this can work fine, call your friends, they may be dying from boredom." Levi says and Mikasa lets out an amused smirk before complying.

Mikasa goes upstairs and knocks on the door, heart almost jumping out of her chest and Sasha immediately opened it with wide and anticipating eyes, "She's been dying to know." Connie comments and Mikasa just smiles.

"Let's go, we're done with the first two." She said and Sasha jumped in glee before all six of them proceeded to the kitchen. The men sat around the table and Levi has to scoff that they all look like kids suppressing their excitement because their dad has been doing something for them. He shakes his head and looks at Sasha who—

"It smells so good!" She complimented and sat beside Connie.

"Hange-san suggested with how it could improve," Mikasa started giving each a favorable amount per each mixture, "we tried following, so how is the white chocolate one?" Mikasa hides a small smile with the delighted expression on her friends' faces.

"The sweetness is just fine, Mika." Armin said, smiling while Connie and Jean nods in agreement. He then hands his spoon to Sasha who's been trying to get it. Mikasa then motioned to the dark chocolate one. Levi glances back to all of them as they taste, and he has to refrain an amused scoff when they were expecting a bitter flavor.

"Oh?" Sasha says, "The bitterness isn't too strong! I like it!" She added, even waving the spoon like a kid and Levi smiles, about to get back to his business when he sees Eren licking the whole head of the spoon.

"Oi, Jaeger, stop being disgusting." He says but Eren laughs, totally not caring since Mikasa is baking with said captain.

"But it tastes good, Captain."

"Doesn't mean you have to be disgusting." He says and turns his back on them. Mikasa gets all the spoon and washes them while Levi sets them on the baking tray, rectangular shapes for the dark chocolate one and circular shapes for the white chocolate ones. "Sasha, choose, nuts or raisins."

"Raisins!" She answered and Levi nodded, preparing the said raisins since Mikasa will do the milk chocolate one. "What a waste Hange-san isn't here," she pouts, "they'd probably turn this to a competition." All five of them, except Levi who just smiled once more, laughed in agreement because Hange will definitely trick the two into competing.

Sasha walks to take a peek at the oven, "Wow! Those circles are so cute!"

Mikasa looks at Levi since he's the one who shaped them, "You can't stop staring at the ones Hange bought that are shaped like that so..." he trails off and Sasha hums happily, going back to her seat.

"Why is Captain only asking for Sasha's opinion? This is favoritism." Connie said in a joking tone and both Jean and Armin has to suppress a laugh while Eren chokes on a laugh. Mikasa snickers when she sees Levi close his eyes in annoyance as his jaw tightened, sighing before he continues.

"Connie, I thought it's established he only gives a fuck about what I have to say on food? He literally cooks for me." Sasha said in a serious tone but the funny look on her face sent them laughing. Mikasa smiles when she hears them laugh and Levi lets himself soften for a moment, basically understanding what she's feeling.

_Fuck, I feel like a freaking dad._ He says in his mind and he internally sighs.

After a few minutes of talking, bantering, and mixing, Mikasa calls for Armin to taste what she's made. "A little more sugar will do it, Mikasa, but the rest is perfect." He said with a happy look on his face and Mikasa smiles and nods.

"Unfair, why does only Armin get to taste it?" Eren whines and Mikasa did not heed as Armin walks to his seat, instead Mikasa follows what Armin suggested.

Jean snickered, "Isn't it obvious she loves Armin more than you?"

Armin stutters but before he can say anything, Eren's eyebrows furrowed, "Do you want me to punch your face?" Jean could not even retort when Levi glances back with a glare that shut the two up. He then goes back into making the chocolates into hexagon-shaped while Mikasa does a triangle one with hers.

Sasha laughs, "They really work together well no matter what it is, huh." Eren and Armin has to cover their mouths to repress a laugh because they know how Mikasa don't want to hear it out loud, heck she can't even admit it directly. So it's no surprise Mikasa stops midway which made Levi smirk in amusement.

Armin, seeing him amused, decided to add to the banter, "Of course, they're still concerned over each other, they're the last ones in their blood." Jean and Connie's eyes widened, refusing to believe Armin indirectly pissed Levi off since he stop midway too, and Mikasa can't even laugh because it involves the two of them.

"Armin." Mikasa starts.

"Yes, I'll shut up." Armin says and clears his throat but Jean still gives him a high-five for his so-called bravery.

"I'm gonna cut that hand off." Levi says and Jean immediately retrieves after Armin claps hands with him. Right on time, the first two sets of chocolates are almost done baking so they decided to pass time by entertaining said duo.

As time did pass, Mikasa has to slap their hands off from trying to touch the finished chocolates and she has to remain adamant on saying "no" every time they try to work their charms on her, particularly Sasha and Armin. And Levi has to stop himself from forever locking the five on their room until they finish with all chocolates.

"And I thought both Ackermans love me." Sasha sulks with her arms sprawled on the table, Levi shakes his head with her dramatization. 

"And I thought Eren is the only spoiled brat here." Levi mutters and Mikasa chokes on a laugh, clearing her throat right after. 

"Hey! What was that?!" Eren asked, intrigued that his lover and so-called father figure is making a joke about him even though he's literally right there, but of course they're Ackermans, they won't give a damn about it.

"Nothing." Mikasa says and Jean just motions Eren to sit down and let it go. Said man pouts but follows, now there are two brunettes sulking and Connie scratches the back of his neck and says,

"If Hange-san is here, they'd probably join the pouting party." Armin gapes while Jean chokes on his laugh, Levi stops midway into putting the tray inside the oven which made Mikasa snicker more and gets the tray from him to put it inside properly.

Levi crosses his arms and faces them, "You guys are extra brave for people who are being baked chocolates for." He deadpans and Sasha breaks from her sulking bubble, resting her cheek on the table, she smiles at the said Captain,

"Yeah we are, thanks, Captain." The four men looked away and Levi lets his lips part in a gape but then he sighs and mutters a simple whatever before going back to prepare the nuts for the final chocolate. Mikasa glances on her brunette best friend who was smiling still then a secret glance to Levi who has a relaxed look on his face.

She proceeds on putting the treats in a bowl and then on to the fridge, her eyes suddenly looking at the TV set and was reminded of the mini letters she's gonna make for them. She smiles, trying to contain her excitement.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Eren whines, trying to pull Mikasa back to lying down beside him, his grip on her shirt not loosening any moment until she goes back to bed. Mikasa chuckles at the pout on his face that she couldn't help but to lean down and peck.

Eren opens an eye and tries to hug her but she smiles and holds his hands, "I'll just do something real quick."

"Can't that wait tomorrow?" He asks, trying to sit up but she gently pushes him back to lying down, simultaneously pulling Mikasa in his arms then caresses her hair. She looks up to him and pecks his cheek,

"Unfortunately no." She answers and he whimpers once more, trying to hug her but she sits up, "I promise I'll be quick, now go sleep. I'll lay down beside you when I finished."

"Aren't you tired from baking?"

"Are you trying to persuade me to just sleep?"

"Maybe." Mikasa giggles, she caresses Eren's hair and leans to give him a peck. "One more." He said, holding her cheek as she smiles, complying. Eren smiles to the kiss and pecks her lips one last time before letting her go. "Don't tire yourself, okay?" 

"Yes, I won't." When Eren closes his eyes back to sleeping, she smiles and walks out of their shared room, brisk walking her way downstairs and her lighthearted mood immediately faded when she saw her fellow Ackerman preparing baking materials. She stutters and Levi glances at her, equally surprised to see his fellow Ackerman.

"Oh," Mikasa starts, "I see you're here to make another set of chocolates for Hange-san." She said, walking to him.

Levi rolls his eyes, "And you're here for Eren?"

"You didn't deny." Mikasa points out, letting an amused laugh escape her lips.

"I wish I can tell you to get out." Levi deadpans and she just shrugs her shoulders, grabbing the necessary materials she'll need. "What are you gonna make for him?" He asks while pouring powder on his own bowl.

"A simple heart one." She answers, actually embarrassed because she couldn't think of anything better and that she's onto this holiday too (of course, like any other, but Levi guesses this one may be extra special because it revolves around lovers and she has one). Levi lets out a small, entertained scoff while shaking his head.

When the powder got into his sleeve, he sighs and rolls them up to his elbows, and Mikasa looks at him, about to ask what he's planning to do when her eyes widened in horror and lips agape when she sees the several love bites and a few hickeys on his arms.

She coughed, looking away, as blood rushed to her cheeks and ears. _What the fuck was that?!_ If exaggerating, Mikasa never felt so traumatized her whole life though she'd seen far worse. "Oh my god." She expresses and Levi looks at her, slightly concerned since she was covering her mouth.

"What?" Levi raises a brow and Mikasa glares at him and glances shortly at his arms. He followed her look and then he scoffs, looking at her, "It's not like you two are any better."

Mikasa retrieves, clearing her throat, ignoring said statement, "How about you? What are you making them?"

"Freaking titan head." He says and Mikasa smiles, remembering the previous Commander's love for titans. Maybe if she had extra time, she would've made chocolates based off the shifters, but for now, she's gonna let the Captain do his romantic stuff. "Hange likes the Wall Titan so that's what I'm making them."

Mikasa nodded, a naughty idea forming in her head as she started rolling her sleeves up to her elbows too, while weirdly...

"Why are you flexing your arms?" Levi asks, not entertained with what she's trying to do.

"You're flexing yours." She answers simply.

"We're baking, and this is not a competition?"

"But we're not a team." Levi can feel a headache forming so he decides to let it go. Just like earlier, the two silently work hand in hand, though this time there were a few slaps in the hand to be able to get a tool or tear the other's ear off by bickering, one having to shush another to remind themselves they're baking at the middle of the night when everyone's asleep.

_For Eren_ , Mikasa dramatically sighs.

_For Hange_ , Levi irritatingly sighs.

"Is the heart okay?" Mikasa asks, broken pride lacing her voice, and if only Levi wouldn't do the same, he would've insulted the life out of her craft.

"Are you gonna make him several pieces, or a big one?"

"The latter." She answers and Levi swats her away as if she's a fly, and if only Mikasa is not doing this for Eren, she would've challenged a duel with Levi already. He fills another side fuller and tells Mikasa to do the same. So she did, not even minding to give him a thanks which he was already expecting.

Going back to his business while Mikasa pops the said heart chocolate in the oven, Levi secretly seethes as to why his lover has to be a bit demanding on which chocolate they're hinting. But he sighs, it's not like he's not gonna be tempted to bake every once in a while.

Mikasa was about to sit, to simply wait for the chocolate to finish baking when she notices his struggle. "What is it?" She asks and he raises a brow, she rolls her eyes at the fact that his pride hasn't waver a bit. 

But she'd like to see him try since this is for Hange anyway. "I can't copy the stupid mouth." He says and Mikasa smiles at his confession, so this time she swats him away. He rolls his eyes and lets her do it, watching as her hands perfectly do said mouth. "No wonder that spoiled brat was envious of you."

Mikasa smiles at what he said, remembering the times she has always excelled better than Eren, all during her first try. "Are you?" She banters.

"Do you want me to?" He bickers back and she rolls her eyes. "Put it in the oven when you're gonna check yours."

"Where are you going?" She asks when he walks away from the kitchen.

"Gonna take a-"

"What the fuck."  
  


His eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not yet even done. A piss, I'm gonna take a fucking piss, brat." He said and when she blushed and turned her back, he shakes his head and leaves the kitchen.

Again, she's not gonna admit it out loud, but weirdly, oddly; maybe because it's her bloodline she shares with him but it felt like she was just with her father again, although a slightly more silent version (and a grumpier one if she will). The minute they went grocery shopping, to baking, to letting her friends taste, and to now, helping each other bake a separate one for their respective lovers.

Or maybe, Mikasa reckons, she's just indulging in the fact that they have other and more mundane tasks and events to do and prepare for now, which makes everyone's demeanor and state a lot more relaxed than usual.

_That's definitely it_ , she concludes. Or maybe she also don't want to admit that she got used to both Levi and Hange looking over them just like what they do in the past, and now that they had the luxury to continue doing so, maybe Mikasa is glad over that fact.

She sighs, concluding it's not the time to reflect so after a few minutes, she did check the progress of the one she made, then she puts the one for Levi. As both bakes, she grabs the boxes she bought and places them atop the table. "Oh yeah, the cards." She quickly grabs those (including Levi's) and then sit in front of the table, trying to think of simple words to write to her friends and superiors.

Few minutes pass and nothing came to her mind, only when Levi sat across her did she snap out of her thoughts. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm the cat." She says and Levi deadpans.

"You don't have to write an essay, you know? A simple enjoy would do it." He says.

"Yeah, I wonder if Hange-san would like that." She says and he rolls his eyes, but then she grabbed the pen again and started writing. "I wrote to Armin for him to enjoy the chocolates I made with his preference in mind the most." Then she looks at Levi.

He sighs, "Tell that brat it's okay to indulge in good stuff once in a while." Mikasa then wrote exactly that, then she showed it to him, but what caught his eye is the "-Ackerduo" at the end of the card. But he decided not to tease her about it.

After writing for Connie and Jean, and as she was done for Sasha, she looks up to Levi again. "Tell Sasha to take and eat it slowly, she's not gonna run out of goods as long as you're here."

"No."

"What? You're asking for my help but you're turning it down."

"No." Mikasa repeated.

Levi sighs for the nth time, "Do you still see this as a competition?"

"Yes."

He shakes his head, "Tell her the last part then." Mikasa complies, now that they're done for the four, she hands him the letter he bought along with a pen. But both were dumbfounded when they catch themselves not being able to start a single sentence.

"What do I say?"

"That's for your beloved, not mine." Levi answers, "I don't know? Something lovers say to one another?"

"What do you tell Hange-san?" Levi blinks, remembering their shared shitty humor together and he sighs which Mikasa nods at, as if her point was proven. When the timer went off, both stands up to prep and fix it, silently agreeing to themselves they'll do their letters in private.

For the meantime, Levi started dividing the amount of chocolates that will go inside the box as Mikasa wraps a mini ribbon along with the card on it.

* * *

The morning after, Mikasa finds a note beside her notebook that says " _Hange and I are out so you guys take care of the house, enjoy your stupid Valentines_ ".

She smirks with Levi's ability to suppress his affection for them, when she's about to keep it inside her notebook, there was another note that she assumes is from Hange saying " _Thank you for the chocolates, Mikasa! I'm gonna enjoy them, love you!_ "

She smiles warmly and keeps the two notes in her notebook, she was about to go outside of her room when a noise outside her window caught her attention so she looked, but it made her smile because it was just her friends taking pictures with the box filled with chocolate she made with Levi.

"Good morning." Eren greets and she almost jumped out of surprise. He laughs while she frowned. "Happy Valentine's." He greets, kissing her and she just have to hold his cheeks to kiss him back, giving him a quiet greeting. "Let's go outside? They're waiting." He says after giving her a kiss once more she smiled at.

Once outside, Sasha basically dashes off towards her to give her a hug. "Thank you, Mika! I loved everything!" She said which lighten up Mikasa's expression.

As they take turns screaming at each other's faces the greeting for Valentines, Armin and Jean proceeds to get a bouquet of flowers for their only two ladies. Both Mikasa and Sasha were utterly shocked as they receive the bright and colorful flowers. "For our ladies!" Connie said.

"Aww! You guys are so sweet! Let me give each of you a smooch!" Sasha said and Jean wasn't prepared for he was the first one to be kissed on the cheek, followed by Connie who leaned in, Armin who tried to catch her when she jumped, and to Eren whom she has to drag by the neck.

"Thank you, you guys." Mikasa said, a faint blush on her cheeks appearing.

"Damn, Sasha, can't you be calm like that?" Jean asked jokingly so Mikasa rolled her eyes and took turns kissing the guys' other cheeks which leave all of them (except Eren) blushing like a madman.

"I'll try next time!" Sasha answers, basically laughing at this point as she clings her arm with Mikasa. "Did you and Captain really not argue while doing the whole thing?"

"Yeah! We were curious too!"

Mikasa sighs, "Unfortunately."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra LH and EM scenes that i didnt put in the main story but i feel like i had to share lmao

[the evening before the ackerduo went grocery shopping]

Once Levi is done scrubbing the filth out of Hange's body (because he is that over-reacting), Hange finally leans their back on his chest and sighs in satisfaction. Levi wraps his arms around their waist and peppers their neck with kisses.

Hange giggles, "Why are you so romantic today?"

"Shut the fuck up." 

Hange laughs more, "There we go." They rub his hands using theirs as Levi sighs in comfort, indulging in his lover's physical warmth. "Did you know that Jean named the smallest sunflower in the garden—"

"Is there anything new?" He sighs and Hange chuckles, they face him and hug him by the neck to smile at him, "What is it?" He asks in a softer tone, totally melting with their smile.

"You're still so grumpy." They say, cupping his cheeks and kissing him on the lips, he tries kissing back but Hange retrieves, "He named it Armin since he's the smallest in their batch. It was so cute. Armin can't even protest because Mikasa wasn't with him."

Levi scoffs, knowing Mikasa would name it before him but he didn't heed too much, his spouse is in his arms and that's the only thing that matters to him right now (or, most probably forever). Leaning to kiss them, Hange smiles and quickly leans their back on him again.

Levi groans, proceeding to kiss their cheeks, gripping on their waist tighter than usual and Hange giggles, tilting their head to his direction so he could just finally kiss them and of course, he took the chance. Not letting a corner of their mouth go untouched by his tongue, Hange moans to his mouth, totally liking his gentle hunger, not wanting to surprise them for he knows they're tired.

While Hange wants to continue, they parted and proceeded to caress his cheeks, staring apologetically at his piercing gaze, Hange smooches his cheek, "I'm sorry, I'm really tired for the day."

Levi smiles an understanding one and caresses his other cheek to theirs lovingly though shortly, Hange's chest warms, "It's okay." Retrieving, Levi lifts one of their hands and kisses the back of it. "Do you want to do anything special for Valentine's?"

He regrets asking.

"Oh?" They tease, "The former Captain of the Survey Corps? Succumbing to holidays?" Hange chuckles before he gets more pissed. Gently grabbing the hand he used to kiss theirs, Hange puts it on their cheek and caresses it with their own hand, "Nothing really. It's just like any other day. Besides, we show our love to our people in our own ways every day."

Levi of course, agrees. In fact he's the one who said that to the kids when they knew of the various holidays, and while the kids and Hange themself perfectly know it, how can a celebration hurt? "I know." He simply says, kissing their other cheek and Hange smiles again.

Hange hums, "Do you have any idea in mind? Is this what you and Mikasa were talking about?" Levi snuggles to their neck and Hange loves the feeling they get whenever he do, whenever he becomes clingy. "You know I wouldn't mind, the kids won't mind." He nibbles a skin and Hange sighs an approving one, even closing their eyes to feel his lips, teeth, and tongue. He retrieves the hand she's holding to hold her other parts.

Levi continues, loving every inch of his Hange Zoe, and loving every reaction he gets. He kisses her jaw up to her ear. "I love you." He whispers and he smirks when a faint red appeared on his spouse's cheeks, as always not expecting his sweet words.

"I love you too, baby." Hange teases and Levi grunts, pulling away with the tease and embarrassment; cheeks, neck, and ears completely reddening.

"Shut up." He says and Hange laughs. "But yeah, Mikasa and I do have plans, we plan to leave by 6 in the morning tomorrow to get started."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up, I won't miss you too much then."

"You're so stingy." He says, not wanting to look like he's sulking even though Hange knows he truly is. "Not even a note." He says again, snuggling on their neck once more.

"Aww, can't my baby let it go?" Hange teases again and she regrets it when Levi pinches her sides. "Okay, okay! Calm down! Blame Eren for it then."

"You know Mikasa will just run her mouth if I did." He says, gently caressing the same sides he pinched. Hange hums, knowing damn well how both Ackermans have their own special way of verbalizing their love to their partners, and maybe this is why Hange is hooked but then again, she don't mind.

"Speaking of Mikasa, our tea may be cold by now, so let's get dressed up, hm?" Hange says, separating from the hug and Levi's shoulders drop in an instant, if they would tease, Hange would convince he's pouting, so instead they kiss him. "Come on now."

"The brat can just reheat it."

"Levi."

"Fine." He grunts.

* * *

[the morning after the ackerduo were done baking]

"Good morning." Eren greets and Mikasa almost jumped out of surprise. He laughs while she frowned, "You're so cute." He compliments, snaking an arm around her waist and his other hand making its way to her cheek, kissing her a good morning.

Mikasa smiles and hugs him by the neck, kissing his two cheeks before pecking his lips, "Good morning to you too." Eren smiles and kisses her forehead as she leans in to him. His hand on her cheek sliding to her back to pull her closer.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot, Happy Valentine's." He greets, kissing her once more and she just have to hold his cheeks to kiss him back, giving him a quiet greeting of said holiday. "I saw your letter and wow, you always beat me when it comes to your words huh." He says, feigning annoyance and Mikasa giggles, caressing his cheeks.

"So? I'll still love it regardless." She says softly and Eren has to prevent himself from melting with her words and her touch. "You can just enjoy the chocolates and I'll be more than happy already."

Eren pouts, "Then that'll be unfair. I have to do something to, you know."

"You really don't have to since you always make me feel you love me every day." Eren scoffs, a faint red coloring his cheeks that Mikasa chuckles at. Mikasa really isn't a romantic, but maybe her raw heart that she's given to him since day one has made her look and act and speak like one.

And of course, Eren makes sure to return the love he's failed to notice all those years. "How much more you, huh?" He asks and Mikasa looks away, suddenly hugging him and hiding his face to his neck. He laughs, "Hey, look at me, I missed you last night."

She laughs and then mutters, "But we were just sleeping."

He whines, "I have to know you're there!" He complains and she shakes her head in his childishness, looking up to him, she says,

"I love you."

Eren's expression softens, "There we go." He kisses her cheek, "I love you more." Before Mikasa can rebut, Eren slips his tongue to meet hers and she immediately closes her eyes to respond just as gently, tugging his hair to pull him closer, Eren snakes a hand to her nape to tilt her head.

Complying, Mikasa lets out a small moan which made him smile. He parted, knowing how uncontrollable the two of them can be once they continue, and Mikasa haven't taken her breakfast yet.

"Oh, I also saw the heart-shaped chocolate," Mikasa's expression lightened up and while Eren loves that look on her, he just have to tease, "I can't wait to eat it, just like how I will eat y—"

"Eren!" She hisses, blushing as she puts a hand on his mouth, suppressing a supposed loud laugh, he licked her palm and she quickly retrieves, pouting as if they weren't just lip-locking earlier.

"What? I didn't lie—"

" _Eren_." She says, in a more embarrassed and pleaded tone for him to stop and he laughs, nodding to appease her. He hugs her to his chest and Mikasa closes her eyes, enjoying the sound of his steady heartbeat as Eren leans his head to hers, loving the warmth she has.

After a few more minutes of silently enjoying each other's presence, Eren parted from the hug to look at her, "Let's go outside? They're waiting." He says, shortly giving her a kiss that she smiled at.

**Author's Note:**

> this was more mikasa/104th-centric than i thought it would be but i hope i still delivered for ackerduo! hope you guys enjoyed reading <33


End file.
